1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a non-siphoning float controlled valve assembly for regulating the water level in a livestock watering tank or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Float control valve assemblies of the aforesaid character are known in the prior art, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,770; 3,286,724; 3,766,939; and 3,485,261 illustrate the state of the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,261 discloses a float control valve for a stock watering tank which includes a sheet metal housing having an upwardly extending tubular member connected thereto by welding which defines a water-fill passage. The tubular member is provided at its upper end with a threaded hose connection or coupling which is secured thereto by a circumferential indentation in the tubular member. The coupling has a centrally located water fill inlet opening therethrough which is opened and closed by a plunger on a rod which extends downwardly through the tubular member and is pivotally connected at its lower end by a first pin to a lever arm which, in turn, is pivotally attached at one end by a second pin to a bracket welded to the housing. The other end of the lever arm is rigidly and permanently secured to a float by an adhesive. The tubular member has a plurality of anti-siphon apertures or slots punched in the wall thereof to prevent any siphoning back flow into the supply line from the tank in the case of failure of water supply pressure.